Puppy Eyes Win
by Tazz Dieudonne
Summary: Jensen/Jared Collage AU. SLASH! Written from their two points of view. Happy, almost no angst. Professor Padalecki is lost and he approaches student Jared Ackles for help. The spark ignites and soon the flames will burn bright.


Jensen P.O.V.

"Hey..." Jensen looked up from his contemplation of the floor and saw a very

trimmed looking professor standing before him. The man was tall and well built with lanky long hair reaching past his shoulders. He looked comfortable in his dorky sweater vest and tie but that wasn't putting Jensen off. In fact his adorable 'younger brother' type look worked well with his puppy dog eyes. "This is really embarrassing...I'm new here and I can't find my lecture hall." The man looked anywhere but in to Jensen's eyes. Jensen nearly laughed. It was like he was expecting to be called stupid or something, when in reality no one could turned him down with those puppy eyes, it was physically impossible. And he had no idea how adorable he was. Way too cute and totally Jensen's type. "See my campus guide canceled at the last minute and..." The man trailed off not knowing what more to say.

"They do tend to do that." Jensen said matter of factly. "Don't worry I'll help you out." "Thank you." The poor professor looked so relieved. Jensen promptly stood up and stuck his hand out.

"Jensen Ackles." He stated. It took the man a second to realize that he was intended to

shake his out stuck hand. Then the man wrapped his long fingers around Jensen's hand and gave a firm shake.

"Jared Padalecki."

"So professor Padalecki where are you headed?" Jensen asked. The professor hurriedly produced a crumbled up schedule from his back pocket and Jensen couldn't help noticing that the dress pants he was wearing where just a little tight in all the right places. Dam this guy was smoking hot and he didn't even know it!

Jared P.O.V.

"They tend to do that." The student smiled up at Jared. His dazzling green eyes glinting in the sun light, his smile lighting up his face. His short spiked hair was golden and his eye brows well defined. Long lashes parted to reveal jade green laughing eyes. The shirt he was wearing was not buttoned on the top two and showed perfect golden skin. Jared blinked his eyes rapidly trying to clear his head. He couldn't afford to make that mistake again, getting involved with a student had got him kicked out of the last school.

"Thank you." Jared knew his relief was clear on his face. He cursed him self. Jared had to get his emotions under control. He felt like a blushing freshman rather then a pristine transfer professor.

"Jensen Ackels." The boy stuck out his hand. Jared was so caught up in his embarrassment that he just stared at Jensen, suddenly remembering his manners he took the hand before him and said his name.

"So professor Padalecki where are you headed?" God why did his name sound so good on those perfect lips? He totally forgot why he was standing here talking to this young man, once again losing him self in the perfection that was Jensen's face. Suddenly he snapped back, getting out his crumbled schedule form his pocket he thought he must look like the most un organized man ever. Pointing out the circled lecture hall to the boy he breathed a sigh of relieve when a look of recognition crossed Jensen's face. Jensen knew where his lecture hall was, thank god.

"Wow. No wander you're lost, this is on the other side of the school." Jensen laughed.

"I'm really bad with directions." Jared muttered.

"You're not that bad." Jensen shrugged. He started walking in the direction. "Here I'd better show you so you don't get lost again."

"Thanks." Jared smiled a little and fell in to step next to Jensen.

"Don't worry about it. I did the same thing on my first day. See ever year some ass hole

changes some of the signs around here and all the freshmen get lost."

"Oh!" It made so much more sense now. Jared wished he had figured it out before.

"It's a long ways, just warning you." That was fine with him Jared thought. He could watch Jensen's hips sway back and forth all day. Nope don't think about that, It's your first day, you can't mess up like this.

"I just hope we'll get there in time." Jared said worriedly.

"Lighten up man." Jensen punched him lightly in the shoulder, a friendly jester. It's going

to be okay, I'll take care of you."

"Thank you." Jared said. He really meant it.

Jensen's P.O.V

Jensen smiled down at his own schedule before entering the lecture hall right before the bell rang. It was the last period and it had taken all day but he had decided. technically Jensen had made up his mind a long time ago, from the moment he looked in to Jared's, excuse me professor Padalecki's, light brown eyes. He just need the rest of the day for his body to convince his mind. Jensen was going to pursue this Professor, do everything it took to get his attention. He'd almost considered coming in late to be noticed but decided to take it slow, nice and easy boy. Surely Mr. Padalecki would notice him, being that he was so very helpful this morning. Back pack slung over one shoulder and silly smirk on his face he entered the full class room.

Right away he made eye contact with the professor and on impulse winked and then turned quickly to find a seat before he got too carried away with his self. He couldn't seem to eager but from the look that passed the professor's face the man wasn't entirely oblivious.

History. Typical. The one subject he wasn't good at. Jensen chewed absently at the end of his pencil not really paying attention to the subject but to the teacher. Jared was really interested in the subject he was totally in to his lecture and had the attention of more students then usual. He didn't just stand there, he paced back and forth. Also he was relatively young and occasionally would slip some more teenageish language in there making him even more likable. Jensen sure appreciated the pacing. It gave him a really great view of Jared's body. He was going to enjoy this year.

Three weeks in and Jensen had been doing every thing and anything to get Professor Padalecki's attention. From the occasional look he would get he was succeeding gloriously. Bending over extra low, leaving his shirt partly unbuttoned, toying with his pencil, sitting with his legs open. He had even gone so far as to wiggle his eye brows suggestively when he caught Jared staring opened mouthed at him when had just come from a water fight and his tight tank top was soaked through shamelessly showing copious amounts of skin. But Jared just turned away from him. When he walked to his seat Jensen would wiggle his hips a little. And boy was Jared watching, or more like trying not to watch. What was with the guy any ways? By this point most people would have tried to jump his bones already or al least do _something _like _anything_. But Jared had avoided his every attempt. Leaving class last, walking slowly with the professor to his car. They talked sure and Jared seemed to like to talk with him but Jensen had given him every opening and Jared had never taken any. The dude wasn't straight, not with the way he looked at Jensen so what was it? Angry wife? Jealous boyfriend? Something that wouldn't let him even consider doing anything with Jensen.

Jared's P.O.V.

Jared tried he really did but Jensen was about the most attractive guy he had ever met. Jared had tried so hard not to fall for Jensen. But he had fallen like some freshman school girl with her first big crush. The worst was Jensen seemed to return his feelings! If he hadn't maybe it would be so much easier. Maybe he could have convinced himself it was wrong. But no. After three weeks there was no doubt in his mind, the way Jensen walked past him, the way he looked at Jared, the things he did to draw Jared's attention to him. So help him he was helplessly in love with Jensen Ackles and Jensen just might like him back.

Jensen's P.O.V

One day Jared finally called his name out. They where all alone, Jensen always took his time to pack up just to be alone with Jared for a few seconds and to pass Jared as he held the door open tapping impatiently so he could lock up.

"Mr. Ackles."

"Call me Jensen." He stood up a little straighter slinging his backpack on and walking up

to Jared's desk. Cool, be cool, he thought.

"Jensen." Professor Padalecki corrected.

"What can I do for you professor." He raised his eyebrows noting how nervous the

professor seamed. Then he composed himself and stood up a little straighter.

"Your test scores have been very disappointing." Jared cleared his throat. Oh come on test scores? Seriously! He was trying, history just wasn't his subject, I mean who really cared what happened in the past any ways. It was dead and gone. Then a suddenly a thought came to him.

"I was thinking of getting a tutor." Jensen said quickly. He wasn't really but he had to make a move or nothing was ever going to happen.

"Oh...?" Jared seemed surprised. "That's good...Um...do you have any one in mind?"

"Not particularly." Jensen was testing the water, would Jared take the bait or would he have make the move?

"I could...um... I have a list some where..." Jared began to nervously go through the

mess that was the papers on his table. Jensen nearly sighed he wasn't taking the bait, like every other fucking time.

"I was thinking you might...?"

"Me?...Well...Um...I guess I have the time..."

"Perfect!" Jensen smiled, finally he thought.

Jared's P.O.V.

Jensen showed up at his house the next day, they had decided to meat over the weekends considering both of their packed schedules. Jared couldn't believe he was doing this, it was a bad idea having Jensen over at his house. Why had he ever agreed with this crazy plan? One one one with Jensen Ackels?

It wasn't so bad at first they got along really well, having similar taste in music and a secret passion for crappy horror films. Jensen would go over some of the finer points of history and then if Jensen was doing really well Jared might treat him to one of his large collection of movies.

But soon Jensen started to pull out his tricks,_all _of them. Up close it was even worse, so much harder to resist pulling Jensen down on the couch right then and there. Jensen would touch him any time he got a chance. It was driving Jared crazy.

Jensen P.O.V

He was loving the effect he was having on Jared, they where now on first name basis outside of the class room. Finally one of his ideas was proving fruitful. Although they weren't doing what Jensen had planed by this point in time he was willing to take things a little slower. Besides he was finding that his attraction to Padalecki was more then skin deep, so to say. The guy was awesome in general and amazing to spend time with. They must be considered really good friends by now, Jensen vaguely wander,

Jared .

Jared had made ice tea, it being such a hot day and they sat down at the coffee table about to start their usual lesson. Jensen stood up removing his coat to reveal nothing but a white tank top underneath. Jared found himself staring star struck at the young man. Jensen looked down something shifted in his expression and Jared quickly looked away, not wanting to be caught staring And then looked back, licking his lips. Jensen half smiled. Then the words flew out of his mouth with out him thinking about it.

"Do you want me?" Jensen asked. How could he ask that wasn't it plain? Jared didn't even think before answering.

"Oh god yes." Jared half whispered. Jensen smiled again and bent down. He casually

placed a kiss on Jared's lips. Slowly he pushed a little harder and Jared pushed back. Jensen's tung flicked out and lightly ran along Jared's lips. Jared moaned and now he couldn't handle it any more. He didn't have the will power to hold back. Consequences be damned.

His lips where as soft as they looked and even more delicious. Jared could lose him self In kissing Jensen all day long. Suddenly a pair of strong arms snaked around Jensen's waist and pulled him down onto Jared's lap. Those strong arms held him tight as Jared turned up the heat. Jensen let himself be dominated, for the moment. When they parted Jensen smiled at the pure lust on Jared's face, looking (down for once) in to those light brown eyes.

"Well professor why didn't you say so earlier?" He smirked.

"I have no idea." Jared breathed hot breath. Jensen fell on his in an instant capturing his lips, they where kissing again, like everything else never existed.

Authors note- Thanks for reading this and I hope you liked it. I haven't decided whether I'm continuing this or not. I apologize this is a little messy, I'm working on getting a beta. Reviews would be much appreciated.


End file.
